Tales of The Northern
by Mischiefer
Summary: Here I present you all fluffy, smutty and sometimes just plainly stupid drabbles with our favourite pairing, DenNor! (This story will maybe contin smut in later chapters)
1. 1 Virgin

**#1 Virgin**

"Uncle Nor! Uncle Nor!"  
The voice clung through the living room and it was inmpossible to not react to it. It was annoying, loud, and to top it of, a CHILDS voice.  
Norway sighed and gripped tighter onto the book he was currently reading. After the butter crise in Norway he had been so busy with that and that provided almost no sleep for the poor Norwegian.

He heard the voice call out for him again and he knew it would just continue untill he answered. His eyes darted through the room to see the source of this irritating noise and quickly spotted the white and blue dressed kid. It was Swedens 'adopted' (or bought from Ebay) kid, Sealand.  
"What is it, Sealand?" He asked in his emontionless voice and put the book down in his lap. Seconds later, the obnoxious kid jumped into his lap and grinned widely at the now startled Norwegian, "Uncle Nor, I have this question! Uncle Den told me about sex because he said I was a growing boy and needed to know!" he almost yelled into Norways ears and he sighed, knowing Sweden would be extremly pissed with him if he hurt the kid. 'I'll just send some trolls to scare him at night' Norway thought and looked at the kid. His expression was blank, almost looking like he didnt udnerstand, "...Ja? And what has that got to do with me?"  
"Uncle Den told me he took your virginity! Is that true?" he asked, his grin growing wider (if possible). Sealand was no little kid anymore though, he was almost 15 years old.

Norway furrowed his eyebrows and his ice cold stare replaced the blank expression, "...Ja. But why do you ask?" He asked and Sealand started laughing, "Uncle Nor got taken by Uncle Den! Hah!" he yelled and ran out of the room. Norway just facepalmed as he started thinking of that day...  
He sighed as he remembered it was during the viking era...He was young and it was so long ago...But since then, he had had feelngs towards the idiotic Dane. "...Why is it always me?" he asked himself before groaning slightly and continued to read in his new favourite book, Game of Thrones.


	2. 2 Mpreg and Jealousy

**So this is the second drabble in this little collection! I am terribly sorry for not updating it in such a long time!  
#Mpreg**

Lukas sighed as he sat on the couch. He squirmed a bit, trying to find a comfortable position to sit in, in vain. This stupidly large belly of his made it terribly difficult to sit properly. He just lay down on the couch, staring at the ceiling while hoping for the man that caused this problem for him to come home soon.

That stupid Dane was out with Finland again. AGAIN.  
Since Norway had gotten pregnant (currently on his 6th month now) he had noticed how Denmark spent a lot more time with The Finn. For some reason it made the Norwegians blood boil, a fury wiping over him. He was jealous.

Stupid guesses like; "Maybe he likes Finland better?" and "Perhaps he doesn't want the child?" or "He used me that idiotic noldus." went through his mind. Maybe it was just his imagination? Denmark couldn't possibly be in love with someone else after all they'd been through…

Norway gritted his teeth at the thought, not liking it at all. "If he wanted to leave me he could have considered not knocking me up before doing so…" he muttered to himself, his fists clenching.

The entrance door was flung open. Lukas raised his eyebrow and waited for the spiky blonde to come into the living room, preferably not drunk. Luckily, he wasn't.  
The Dane wore his usual grin and it seemed only to widened when he saw his pregnant boyfriend sprawled out on the couch, his belly poking out from the t-shirt Lukas would normally drown in(as it was one of Mathias' t-shirts).

He walked over to the Norwegian and bent over to peck him a kiss on the cheek. Lukas only turned his head, crossing his arms over his chest, which made the Dane raise his eyebrow, "What's wrong, Nor? Is it yer back again?" he asked, his callous hand placing itself on the Norwegians shoulder, rubbing it in circular motions. Lukas only huffed, not being able to move more because of the…child growing inside of him, "Why are you so much out with Finland? I do not like it." The Norwegian muttered, his voice sounding like the usual monotone one he always had but if you listened closely, you'd hear that faint tone of anxiousness in it.

Mathias stared blankly for a few seconds before realizing. His petite Norwegian was jealous of Finland. After a minute Denmark couldn't keep it up any longer and he chuckled, like it was the silliest thing he'd ever heard. Lukas raised his eyebrow and smacked his arm, "Don't laugh, you imbecile!" he spat, the insult only making Denmark grin again, "Nor…You're jealous of Finn, right? You want more time with this sexy Dane; you'll just have to tell me you know." He said and moved down to hug the Norwegian. Lukas rolled his eyes though he hugged Den back, "Tino is my friend and I like spending time with him, ja. But…You're far more important, especially now." Mathias muttered and kissed Lukas' forehead, "Jeg elsker dig, Lukas. You're having my baby. How in the heavens could you think that I'd prefer Finland over you?" he asked and started to rub his belly, loving how he could feel something moving inside, knowing that this was his and Lukas' little mix of the two of them. Soon, a little Mathias junior would be running around, hopefully being a really awesome kid.

Lukas felt his cheeks heat up and he hid his face in the others shirt, holding Denmark away a certain distant so his stomach wouldn't be crushed, "…I was just being silly." Lukas Said and Mathias nodded in agrement, "Og jeg elsker deg og…" Lukas whispered.

After that, they just cuddled up together, watching TV. Though Lukas would never admit it, but he loved how during these hours Denmark's hand was on his big belly, rubbing, feeling, loving it.

_

**That's it!**

**Translations;  
Noldus(Norwegian) = Another less known Norwegian word, meaning stupid  
Ja(Danish/Norwegian) = Yes  
Jeg elsker dig(Danish) = I love you  
Og jeg elsker deg og(Norwegian) = And I love you too**

**So I hope you liked it! A bit long hehe~  
Feel free to send me ideas, I'll try to write it! R&R! :D  
~Mischiefer**


	3. HIATUS

THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS!  
I can't conitnue writing untill I've got some inspiration on what's going to happen next/next chapter, I'm sorry! I'll try to continue it as soon as possible ;_;

**~Mischiefer**


End file.
